A Little Perspective
by Rotamis
Summary: Ravens been confused lately. Reason: Beast Boy. Maybe a trip to Nevermore would help. But something's wrong with her mirror. Someone's been in her room...And he's still there. Bad at summaries, just READ!I do not own Teen Titans.
1. Blackmail and Lavender

**A Little Perspective**

**by**

**Rotamis**

Raven had been on the roof for hours now. Beast boy sighed; _What does she Do up there anyway_, He thought, _does meditating take that long? _He glanced up at the clock: 4:43. _Dammit, she's been out since two!_

_**Why do YOU care? **_A voice piped up in his mind. _I…I dunno… I just—_

"Whoo! Champion again, baby!"

Cyborg jumped up from the couch and threw a fist into the air. It was then that Beast Boy had an idea. He set his controller down and walked towards the hall. A confused look etched itself across Cyborg's face.

" Hey, B, you alright, man?"

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine, I've just got somethin' to do."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

" I mean that Raven has been on the roof since two o' clock," a mischievous grin spread across his features, " …leaving her room wide open for blackmailing resources!"

Cyborg shook his head, " I ain't sure that's a good idea, Bea-,"

but Beast Boy had already left.

Beast Boy found Raven's door locked, but nothing was impossible when it came down to that. He just shifted into a fly and dove through the crack underneath. Once inside, he began rummaging around. _A picture, a stuffed animal, a DIARY, that's what I need to find._ After some time, however, he still had not found anything. Finally, he pulled open a chest of drawers. There lay Raven's mirror.

Beast Boy winced. He still had dreams about his trip into Raven's mind. Most were nightmares. But others…

He decided not to dwell on that thought. Now was not the time to be thinking along such lines.

_I wonder if I could go into my own mind with this._

He picked up the small mirror and closed his eyes. He attempted a calming exercise Raven had showed him some weeks ago, at his request. A deep breath. A low hum. Deep concentration. Beast Boy concentrated all his energies into Raven's mirror. Nothing happened. At first. But as his mind cleared and calm resided in him, he spoke slowly Raven's trademark mantra

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthosss…"

He opened his eyes. The mirror was softly glowing with a warm green light. He tried to quell his excitement, but it escaped, and the glass began to dim. Disappointment resounded loud within him, and the glow further muddled. Finally he became frustrated, and frowned fiercely at the glass, concentrating harder. But his calm was gone, and with it, the light. Beast Boy tossed the mirror back into the drawer and shut it, a little to loudly. _Shit, _he thought,_ is Raven down from the roof yet?_ He quickly turned to leave prepared to return to fly-form, when he saw it. The perfect blackmailing tool.

Abruptly, his superhuman senses picked up light, tapping footsteps coming closer.

_Double shit. _

Grabbing his treasure, he half crawled, half jumped into Raven's closet, just as her door slid silently open. It was Raven. He could tell by her smell. Lavender. A smell he had grown familiar with. _**All too familiar.**_

SHUT UP!

The sounds of movement abruptly stopped. Beast Boy's breath caught, but mentally he was going through the calming exercise again. Deep, _quiet _breaths. Concentration. No hums. His emotions blended into calm, an dshe stopped, just outside the closet door, where she stood a moment. Then she turned away. Beast boy had npt been detected. He was safe. For now.


	2. Roiling Waves and Green Trees

Chapter Two ready! It's my first story, so I want to know what you think. Please review! I don't own Teen Titans…(awww….)

.

Raven walked towards the closet. Being an empath, she could sense emotions there: **anxiety, anticipation…** and then it was gone, dissipating into air. She did, however, catch a word, or more a feeling of a word, from the mess before it disappeared. _Lavender…_

She shook her head. Meditating hadn't helped her today; she spent hours taking in the ocean breeze. But much like the roiling waves, her mind was loud with the crashing of her emotions. The subject of her troubles: a little green changeling, who wasn't so little anymore. He was now one of the tallest of the Titans, second only to Cyborg. He virtually towered over her now, his 6'2" against her 5'1". Now 19, he had grown out his dark green hair, and though he now had to shave, he often forgot, and was usually seen sporting a five o' clock shadow, which Raven thought made him look…. older. **Why are you thinking about this? **

During the past year he had become ever more fervent in his jests, his, as he so put it, his "pursuit of her smile." She had always pushed him away, but he always came back. **Why?**

Raven had always had trouble keeping her powers in line, controlling her emotions, staying calm. But recently things had fought their way to the surface she'd never felt so strongly before. **Apprehension, nervousness…. maybe….** But she shoved that thought did NOT, she _could_ not. After all he was only Beast Boy. **But even if I could,** she thought bitterly**, how could anyone love a **_**demon?**_ She lightly touched her chakra stone as she seated herself next to her chest of drawers.

**If meditation cannot improve the situation,perhaps a little ****talk ****in Nevermore should straighten things out.**

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and proceeded to clear her did not notice a certain green fly that had escaed under her door. **Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Met- **She felt the energies surround her—very quickly, in fact—but something was not quite right. They were very… warm. When she opened her eyes, she looked into the mirror. The light was did not glow black. **Green?**

Suddenly she was thrown into a portal much like the one to her mind. **Warmer… **As abrubtly as her trip began, it ended, and Raven shot out of the portal and rammed into something before careening down. She landed rather rubbed her head and looked around her. The first thing she noticed were the trees—green trees, green roots, trunks and all. The second thing she noticed was a green face looking up at her, seeming rather anxious.

"R-Raven? Could you… uh… get off m-me? Please?"


	3. A Nervous Wreck and Shoeless Chess

Sorry for the short chapter (I swear it looked bigger on Word) I'll try to make longer ones for you. Here's Part 3! I don't own Teen Titans… these two would be together already if I did! Thank you for your reviews, especially Felynxtiger! Enjoy!

.

Raven looked down. When she had come out of the portal, she had run into him. Hard. Now about seven feet away from the closing portal, the green teen lay flat on his back, with Raven sitting directly on his stomach, face next to his. Realizing their suggestive position, she quickly got up and dusted herself off, trying to ignore him as she took in her surroundings. **I don't get it, one minute I'm entering Nevermore, and next I'm in a strange jungle on top of…. **She looked over at the green man, who stood a distance away from her, and was in fact quite red, scratching his head nervously.

" Beast Boy?"

".. Uh?" the teen looked up dazedly, saw Raven, and tensed. " Uh...no, well, I'm not…technically… I mean… well… ah, shit."  A smile crept onto Raven's face.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, it's just… I kinda…well…Dammit! I lost it again. Wait. What was your question?"

"Who are you?"

. I'm Timid. Pleased-to-meet-you-please-don't-hit-me." He raised his hands defensively over his head. Raven rolled her eyes, and said, " I'm not going to hurt you."

Raven looked at Timid. He looked just like Beast Boy, but older. He had on dark blue jeans and a gray T-shirt over a darker gray long-sleeved shirt. He wore fingerless gloves and dark gray chucks. He looked good, almost attractive, except for his less than happy expression.

"So… Timid? Does that mean I'm-"

" In Garfield's mind?" Timid replied, " Well of course." He saw the look on her face, and faltered. " Oh, he probably didn't want you to know his name, huh? Stupid!"

Raven smiled, but then a thought came to her.

**If I'm in Beast Boy's mind instead of mine…How…? **Something was nagging at her, and-** Of course! **Raven spun around, slightly startling Timid as she did so. "Did Beast Boy use my mirror, Timid?" she asked sternly. Timid turned away.

"P-please don't make me s-say," he stuttered, " I don't want to get hurt."

" Get hurt?"

"Garfield might get mad at me. You might…"

This took raven aback. Beast Boy's statements often left him bruised and abused, but to hear it said with such _certainty…_ even from an emotion. Something was rising. In the real world, nothing fazed her. But here…**No, you have more control than this!**

_**No. Not in this place. Not—**_

A single tear fell. Timid saw, and without pause quickly took to her side.

" No, no, no, no, no, Rae. It's okay, don't cry. Come on, Rae, please." The emotion seemed to hesitate for an instant, before he put her head upon his shoulder and held her.

" Bea—"

"Shhh…" She closed her eyes as he rocked ever so slightly, and gently wove his fingers through her long hair. His touch was tender, comforting, but strong, in a way she had felt only once before. As a child, her mother would hold her after dreams of Trigon, her father, would haunt her sleep. But even then, there had been a semblance of fear. Here…

For a second, her amethyst eyes met his emerald ones. Then, he stepped back, looking bashful.

" Ahh… I think Wisdom might know… what to do."

He looked back at her and smiled sheepishly. A small smile also graced the empath's features before inquiring, " Where does Wisdom reside?"

"That way." He pointed down one path. " Wait… Or is that Rude. You definitely don't want to meet Rude… Maybe…There?" Timid looked about him, confused.

" Oh, Dammit."

Raven saw a nearby signpost, close to a path that split into three directions. As Timid mumbled to himself, she saw Wisdom's path led straight forward. Turning to Timid, she called out, "I found a way. I'll be going to Wisdom now." She paused as she turned away.

" …Do you want to come with me?"

" I wish I could, but unfortunately I must stay in my own domain. But I really hope we can meet again… if you don't mind…. Goodbye."

He raised his hand to wave, and disappeared.

.

.

Abruptly, Raven found herself in a worn driveway, leading to an old-fashioned house, painted a light tan and bordered forest green with a porch wrapped around the entire structure. She walked down the drive, and looked past the thickets to see, sitting on either side of an old table were two men.

They were engaged in a game of chess, each looking intently at the board. One wore thick-lensed glasses and a neat yellow polo shirt along with sharp khaki pants. The other was sported a short sleeved brown shirt under a beaten leather jacket, with worn-out jeans and black socks. Neither were wearing any shoes at all, and while both were green and looked very much the same, the other man held a much different look in his face—rugged, and… handsome. AS she approached the one in the jacket moved a bishop across the board, directly in front of the king. The spectacled one chuckled and dispatched it with the king, a smug grin plastered onto his face. Raven now stood behind him. The other man looked up at her calmly, and looked like he already knew why she was here. She addressed the man in blue.

"Excuse me, but are you Wisdom?" He seemed offended. "Surely not, I am Knowledge to be quite clear."

He pointed across the table to the other man, who was now sitting back and looking at her with a rather amused expression

. " He is who you are looking for."

Wisdom smiled amiably at her and leaned back in his chair to stretch, before coming down with a contented sigh.

" I'm sorry," Raven apologized, "I just thought…"

" Yeah, a lot of people do," Wisdom replied, looking at the board, " Then again, wisdom and truth are never what they seem to be." He took a knight from the board and moved it over the king's spot, a checkmate.

**How strange… **When he had spoken, many of the things he said were spoken one word, with her mind finding many words within them. He spoke of many things when he made that statement. Knowledge was stumped. " You tricky little –"

"Hey! Not in front of the lady. Just because you know the words, doesn't mean they should be said," Again a myriad of tales in a saying. He leaned back in his seat again and said to her, " So what do you need, Raven?"

Taking a seat next to Wisdom, Raven told him of what had happened to her since that afternoon. Wisdom stroked the sparse hairs on his chin and thought for a moment. Then he said, "Yes, he did attempt to use your mirror to travel into his own mind, but he was not successful." He reached, and where there had been nothing, there was a glass filled with a strong tea. Knowledge chimed in. " Once we knew there was a passageway into your mind, I figured, 'could there not also be a similar gateway into my/his/our own consciousness?' So when Gar uncovered your glass, I seized the opportunity to attempt transport. Alas it almost worked."

" But almost gets nothing done, Knowledge."

He pushed up his glasses and moved a pawn forward on a new board she had not seen them set up. " I have a few questions," she stated. Wisdom patiently nodded as Knowledge mad another move.

" How do I get out of here?"

He pointed down the driveway. " Turn left at the end of the drive and keep walking. You should reach the exit before nightfall."

Raven stood to leave, but she had a question. " Why did you bring me here?"

" To be honest, we had no idea that you were showing up," Wisdom looked at Knowledge. " But now that you're here," Wisdom said, " This would be a chance for you to get a little…perspective on a few things." He smiled sagely.

" What do you mean?"

" You'll see soon enough. I wouldn't want to ruin the experience."

Reluctantly, she turned to go. "By the way," she inquired, " why are you not wearing an shoes?"

" Comfort. Some of the best things in life are simple as that."

She reached the end of the drive before she heard, " You won again, sack o—"

***SMACK!***

And as before, where the scene had been, another had appeared.


	4. Bravery's Proposition

I hope the last Chap. was better for length. Part 4 done! Don't own Teen Titans… ***sigh***.

… 

Raven was now in a large clearing in a wild green wood. In the center of the clearing was a lone figure. He was clad entirely in green, which perfectly camouflaged him in the trees. For a moment, she had not known he was there. She began to approach, but he raised a hand. Instantly there was a loud twang, and an arrow was caught between two of his fingers, pointed at Raven. In a flash, he drew a knife from his belt and threw with deadly precision. A Slade-faced combat robot fell from a distant tree, landing without a sound .The man put a finger to his lips the moment before Raven could speak.

"Shhh…"

He smirked. And suddenly, they were everywhere. Raven was more than a bit startled, but she immediately fell into her fighting stance. They came from the trees, jumping down and landing soundlessly, or charging from the woods, the sound of their footfalls nonexistent. Every one of these enemies were combat robots, not unlike the ones at Titans Tower; but each one of them had a face. Faces of villains from countless endeavors:

Slade, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Moth, Dr. Light. But the one that truly struck her a blow was a face she wished she didn't remember. A face wrapped in paper, a gleam in its eye. Malchior.

There was a twinge in Raven's heart. Malchior had broken her heart, and it still hurt sometimes. But something was happening. The green-clad Beast Boy did not need Raven's help. He was beating all of them. Pretty badly. Blurred punches and swift kicks sent some flying, while a fatal slash or well-placed stab left some lying, unmoving and silent, on the ground. This went on for several minutes, but when he snapped the head off of the last "Malchior" (she saw more of them than any of the others), he appeared not to have broken a sweat, and not once had he changed form. He walked confidently up to her.

"Hey, Rae. What's up?"

" Don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy was always calling her Rae, despite her warnings, and it could be a bit annoying sometimes.

"But why not, _Rae?_" he asked boldly. " Because it makes me angry."

"Well, I happen to think you're cute when you're angry,_ Rae._"

Before she has time to react, he added, " I'm Bravery, by the way," and extended a hand. When she didn't take it, he just smirked and wiped it on his pants. "So, whatcha up to, being in my head?"

"Beast Boy tampered with my mirror, so I'm stuck in here-"

"Until you find the exit," Brave pointed to his right into what looked like another patch of woods. "It's that way." He smiled, mischief gleaming in his eye. "But first, I have a proposition." 

"Wow, 'Beast Boy' has a vocabulary now?" Raven jested. "Yeah, got it from Knowledge while he was rantin' on about something or other. But, _as I was saying…"_

Bravery was now _very _close to Raven, eyes locked with hers. Only inches away, he leaned in closer. Raven's breath suddenly caught as his lips brushed hers. She felt his breath on her neck, and her body dimpled with goose bumps. Raven could feel the heat from his body, so close to her. Then he whispered in her ear.

"How about a game?"

"H-huh?" she stammered.

He backed away, eyes still locked with her. "Just a little sparring match. Simple, easy. One hit equals a question, you ask me, I ask you, and hey," he shrugged his shoulders, "We both walk away with somethin'."

Raven was helpless. The closeness, the heat, his eyes. Suddenly gone, away, and cool.

"What?"

He smirked, then smiled, and then laughed at her expression.

"I changed my mind. _That _is just friggin' adorable!" He laughed softly again.

" I think, to start off, we could just quiz each other a little bit, alright? Get a feel for the game. I don't back down, you can ask whatever."

"Okay…I suppose."

"Sweet." he said, and gestured behind her. There was a table and chairs behind her when she turned. **Those weren't—**

" Gonna sit?" Brace sat comfortably, and Raven seated herself as well before they began.

…

So sorry for the cliffhanger! But this is where my writer's block has hit! Hopefully I can write more soon. School sucks, by the way. Will update as soon as I can. Bye!


	5. Reverberations and Rae Reactions

Sorry about the long wait, writer's block is such a … pain. Anyway here's your chapter, I hope it's not too short! As a reference: "…" speech _"…" thought _ "…" emotion speech **"… " Emotion speaking to person.** There you go, enjoy!

…

Beast Boy made his way down the hallway, after his great escape from Raven's room. _Damn, that was close. She almost caught me. _

His feet made light thumping noises against the cool metal floors. The lights pulsed brightly into the hall. Down in the great room, the scents of dinner preparations drifted past- garlic, sage, and a sweet, earthy smell. _Man, I'm starved. _

Maybe we could go ask if Rae wants to come? No, no, she'll just get mad or something, maybe—

_What?_

Without warning, a strong tingling sensation came over him, and a cold thrill rushed down his body. His fingertips buzzed, and then suddenly, he fell back as if he had collided with something. He lay there awhile, afraid of what would happen if he were to rise.

Then, he slowly got up, and cautiously looked about.

_What was that! Am I being attacked? Where did that come from?_

Maybe you should go to the others and tell them… but they may just laugh at you, or maybe—

_Maybe tell me I'm imagining things, or…what do I do?_

Suddenly, loud footsteps reverberated from the other end of the hall, becoming louder.

_Shit!_

_**Shit is right!**_

He tried to escape down the hall, but a voice unexpectedly called out to him.

" Friend Beast Boy! The dinner of spaghetti is being prepared, and I began thinking that you and friend Raven should join us all for a glorious meal!"

Beast Boy looked down.

"Uh… yeah, sure, I'd… I'll go get… or no…"

What is wrong with me? I can't say anything! I'm too…

Nervous? Me too, she kinda freaks me out sometimes.

Quiet, whoever you are!

Starfire tilted her head off to the side.

"Friend Beast Boy?"

"Eh?"

"You have been silent now for many moments."

"Oh! I just… well, really I… I don't know what's goin' on, dude! One second I'm Comin' down the hall after raiding Rae's room, and then-"

Suddenly Beast Boy became _very_ aware of Starfire's short skirt, and the long, slender legs underneath it. He quickly turned away.

_Stoppit, stoppit, man. Don't think that way._

Trying to distract himself, he only came upon a much more dangerous thought.

Imagine pretty Rae-Rae in that…She's not quite as skinny as Star. In fact, last time I checked—

STOP!

But it didn't.

_**She had some **_**really **_**nice curves.**_

" Quite it, dude, seriously! She might see my thoughts! I'll get my ass handed to me!"

His words flew from his mouth, unchecked. Immediately, he spun around and blushed brightly, the red glow obvious on his green skin. But before he could say a word, it began again, the sharp tickle in the bones, then the frigid rush along the veins. His brain felt as if it were stretching, swelling against the walls of his skull. Then, a change. No impact, just a change. He straightened up from his hunched position, and spoke with a voice sage and patient.

"I will be in the great room in a moment, Starfire. I simply need to… meditate a bit on what is going on at the moment. I will be there shortly."

Starfire beamed. "Glorious! I shall inform friends Robin and Cyborg!"

With that, she flew swiftly down the hall to the great room, leaving Beast Boy alone again.

There is something surely strange going on. Care to explain, voices-in-my-head?

There came a cold touch on his lips, and an imagined suggestion of sweetness on his tongue.

Certainly. It seems you have a little… visitor in your mind, and I dare say she is having quite the effect on the place.

A visitor? Who?

_**Now, would that not just spoil our fun? I think it's time to give this a bit of a push... try a different angle, in other words.**_

Beast Boy sighed. Vague, riddled words were going to get him nowhere, and it seemed it was the only thing the voice intended on giving.

" This will indeed be interesting."

Did I just say 'indeed'?

…

Finally! A bit of an update! Hope it isn't too short! Tell me if it is. Don't forget to review! Any ideas on the next emotion yet? Here's a hint. Smile. See yous!


	6. Raven's Mother and Bravery Staggers

A Little Perspective Chapter 6: A Child, a Monster, and Trigon's Daughter

_I am sorry that it has taken so long to finish this chapter. It took so long to get going again. Anyway, here it is, and I didn't skimp out on length either! Just for reference, _this _is normal, "__this__" is thought __**This **__is an emotion speaking. Here you go, chapter 6. Enjoy _

Raven sighed as she leaned back slightly in her chair. She and Bravery had been trading stories and asking questions for what felt like hours, but she was no longer in any hurry. In fact, a very rare occurrence was taking place. She was enjoying herself.

"So," she said, a smile playing on her lips, "Garfield, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

Now she suppressed a giggle, " Like the cat?"

Bravery rolled its eyes and smirked, "Yeah, like the cat."

She could not take it. The laughter she had been holding it burst forth from her, filling the deafening silence of the wood with her delighted giggles. _This is not normal behavior for me._

It seemed that the longer she stayed, the more comfortable she felt, and the less she reserved herself. It was as though the realm of Bravery had made her bolder. More than one of her questions had made Bravery blush-

At length, he began to chuckle, as her fit subsided.

" Why are you laughing?"

"_**Cuz your cute when you laugh."**_

Raven felt her cheeks grow hot.

-Not that he never caught her off guard.

" _**Now it's my turn, **_**Rach.**_**"**_ He emphasized her name with a raised eyebrow.

"Go ahead, boy." Raven took a sip from her glass. Tea, just the way she made it. Once again, popping up where it wasn't before.

" Why won't you talk about your mother?"

Raven looked up. Her shoulders tensed ever so slightly, and her grip on her glass tightened just a tad. And Bravery saw it plainly.

"_Oh, sorry. Personal question, touchy subject. You don't have to answer that one, believe me, we understa-"_

"No." She looked at him, an emotion, just a small part of the man she had fallen for. _Who couldn't fall for me._ She felt stronger here, and she wanted to tell him… or at least a part of him.

Bravery was cautious at first, but then smiled.

"_Atta girl. Get it off your chest."_ He set back, and crossed one leg. _" Shoot."_

Raven took a breath. She didn't like remembering it.

" Okay, but only because it's you. Or kind of you. You understand. On the planet Azarath, where I was born, people are taught not to show the extremes of any emotion. Not even to their children."

She looked away a moment.

" When my mother figured out that she was pregnant, and by Trigon no less, she knew that her child would be under his power, a half-demon who could end worlds. But she kept me, so I suppose she did love me, somewhat."

Bravery leaned forward. _"Rae…"_

She interrupted him, "Not that she showed it much. Monks raised me. Monks who were certain I was evil. My own mother hardly ever touched me."

" _Raven, you don't-"_

"The monks treated me like I was a monster. They only saw that I was half demon, not that I could be something besides a hateful spawn. Not very comforting to a child, really."

She looked up at Bravery, and her eyes shone.

"But… She was there when I slept. No matter what, when I dreamed of Trigon, I awoke to her holding me. Rocking me. It was the only time she ever touched me."

A tear was rolling down her face. And for once, Bravery had no idea what to do. His perpetual confidence had become apprehension. She had gotten up from her chair.

" I never had the chance to be a child. Only a monster."

"_Rachel."_

She turned away, suddenly feeling so exposed. She was vulnerable now. However, she did not stop.

" Oh, Beast Boy," she murmured, as she looked up into this imaginary sky,

"How badly I feel the need to be held. Maybe it is because I was deprived of touch, but sometimes, at night, after I've had a bad dream, or sitting alone when I said I was meditating, I just need so badly to have someone who isn't afraid to touch me, and make me feel safe."

Her voice cracked.

"From myself."

A sob wracked through her, and she began to cry.

"From what my father made me."

Bravery stood up.

" _Oh God, Rachel. We had no idea." _And at that, he was bold again, and reached out to her. One armed wrapped itself around her shoulders, and his other arm held her waist while he held her close. Just as Timid had, he rocked her back and forth, letting her feel the warmth of his body.

" _I'll hold you. We will comfort you. And even if he isn't really here right now, he'll make sure you never feel that way again."_

Raven tried to compose herself. _Honestly Raven, control yourself._

_But I can't ,_she thought, _something about this place makes my emotions uncontrollable._

" Why?"

"_Why what?"_

" Why do you care? What makes you want to do this?"

" _Because, Garfield…" _He searched the air for words.

" _He cares about you. Because you're his teammate of course."_

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear… Say."

" _Yeah, Rae?"_

All at once, Raven was very, _very _ close.

" I know what will make me feel better."

Before he could react, she placed her hands on his chest, and brushed her lips against his cheek, before placing the smallest breath against his neck. At that, his breath caught, and she chose this moment to place a gentle kiss there, and then whispered into his ear.

" How about that spar you were talking about?"

Bravery blinked. Then he blinked again.

"H-huh?"

A giggle escaped Raven's lips. She was liking this place.

…

_Alright, there you go. Chapter 7 is under way, I promise! Please R&R! That's the only way I know if I'm just wasting my time or not!_


	7. A Setting Sun and Dirty Pictures

Next Chap is up! Sorry it's short and SO sorry for the delay! I promise, I'm picking this back up! R&R please, it keeps me writing. Love you guys!

XXXXX

Then Bravery's eyes met the skyline.  
_**" Ah, shit! Oh man!"**_

Raven was confused.

" What?" She asked, bewildered by his sudden change in attitude.

" _**The sun's coming down! Shit! It's past three!"**_

" Why does that matter?"

" _**Because, let's just say, if you spend a night inside his mind, you may become a permanent resident."**_

Now it hit her.  
" Oh my. What do I do?"

" _**You've got to go, get to the end of the road. Here, the path lies there, behind the overhanging branch. You've gotta go. Meet them all, master them all, and you may leave by nightfall."**_

She pulled back the foliage, and prepared to go.

" Hey."

" _**Yeah?"**_

" I'm holding you to that sparring match."

Brave smirked.  
_**" Rae, if you manage to do this again, I'll be impressed!"**_

She hardly took four steps down the path before it all faded before her. The it all went dark.

XXXXXXXXX

The first thing she noticed was the sound. Loud, pumping bass beating away at her ears, so low it vibrated in her bones. There was something… vulgar about this music. It filled every space almost invasively.

There was just darkness; and an extremely bad smell. She covered her nose.  
" Awgh, it smells like something died in here… right after it puked."

_Puked? That's not a word you use._

Raven thought about this. It was better than thinking about what may be causing that stench. She had come to notice that when she arrived in one of these worlds, the emotion pertaining to the realm slowly pervaded her, making her more and more like that emotion.  
_Odd… _

The next thing she noticed came just after that thought. A light, harsh and bright, being suddenly turned on.

"Fuck!" she gasped, and covered her eyes. Then she smelled that awful funk again, and attempted to cover her nose. All the while, the music played on, thumping through her body, invading her every fiber.

It seemed this place abused almost every one of her senses.  
_**"Well, fuck to you too, then!"**_

A voice, slick as oil, thick as slime interrupted her thoughts, and a shadow flashed in front of the damnable blinding light.

She looked up at the figure before her. It still looked like BB, but he was nearly unrecognizable. He wore a baggy, dirty shirt over a pair of ragged looking boxers, an ugly plaid design. His face was dirty, and looked as if he hadn't shaved in days. Wild, rumpled hair squatted on his head, and didn't look washed.

He grinned at her. Bad teeth.

"_**So, you gonna cuss at me then sit there like a dumbass? Or are you gonna come in and get this over with? It's not like I wanna see your face, either."**_

She stood, and crept into the room, without looking directly into the lamp. As she passed him he looked down.  
_**"However, I am likin the look of that ass of yours."**_

_Ignore that. He's a core emotion, that's how he acts…prick._

She looked about the roomed. In a word, it was trashed. Slurpy cups lay strewn across the floor, which of course you couldn't see through all the junk and clothes on it. The smell was worst in here, reminiscent of sex and dead things. The music was coming from a banged up set of speakers sitting on a cluttered desk. Her glance was caught by a few photos tacked to the wall. She looked closer, to see what they were.  
" Oh, Azarath!" She turned away, with a sickened look to her face.

Rude raised an eyebrow and smile.

"_**Got quite the imagination, don't he? I almost don't have to try anymore."  
**_He laughed at her expression. He laughed even harder when she saw the TV.

" _**Yeah, video too! Ignore that, I'll get to it later."**_

He sat down on the couch, and a cockroach scrambled from inside a nearby pizza box as he settled down. He patted the spot next to him, cocking an eyebrow.

" _**Let's get this over with, Rae-bay."**_

" It's Raven to you, peon."  
She pretended she didn't know why she said that, or why she suddenly felt… ruder. She sat down, clearing a spot in the rubble .

" _**Let's get a few things straight. I'm Rude. Duh. And as you can see—"**_

He gestured around at the cramped room before them.

" _**I haven't got a real big domain in ol' Beast Bitch's brain. You don't like me, and honestly, there's only one way I'd like you… face down an' ass up, hehe."**_

Raven shuddered.  
" What do I have to do to get to the next realm? I hate this place, and you."

She mumbled 'fucking nasty' under her breath. Rude looked her dead in the eye, and grinned. She didn't think that meant anything good.

" _**Well, good ol' Wisdom's told me you can't leave until you master me, aka you've gotta beat old Rude at his own game," **_

His grimy smile widened.

" _**But I told him, no way's a damn woman gonna get me."**_

Raven's cheeks burned.

_That douche said what? Oh, it's on! You're not the only one who's rude!_

XXXXXXX

Once again, so sorry for shortness! Longer one, hopefully soon! Laters!


	8. Scrambled Eggs and Rude's Regret

Raven raised her eyebrow.

*Oh, can't beat him at his own game, eh? I'll show him a thing or two.*

The music in the speakers changed, though it was not too different from the first. Bass struck the air with audacity, pushing out anything else but the thumping beat. It hit Raven's chest like a drum, and she had to catch her breath. Rude gave a grimy smirk.

"Yep. And I even told him, I said 'Rude, that girl can't even be rude, it's not in her nature. She's a woman' I said."

"We'll see about that, peon."

Rude glanced about the room with an air of vulgar glee, from picture to picture, from the video, and back. Something in his eyes glinted. The contest had begun.

"Y'know, I've always liked you better in my photos. You talk less." He smirked.

Raven's face tightened a moment, before a though occurred to her.

*Calm. He's an emotion, and can't control anyone. Beat him.*

She gave a tight smile in return, trying to ignore the smell.

"Oh yes, I suppose you would, given you're vocabulary, Beast _Boy._"

She too glanced about, feigning nonchalance.

"I thought you were becoming a man," she commented to herself, "but you're still very much a boy."

Rude took the bait perfectly.

"Man? I am a man. I could show you if you'd like." He patted the seat next to him.

Raven took a short breath of the dank air before replying snidely,

"Oh, alright! Let me get my glasses. Oh, and I almost forgot the tweezers, can't forget those."

Rude nodded his head in amusement before scratching his dirty boxers. Raven noticed his smirk.

*He's just playing with me.*

"I believe you may have seen it before, anyway. You have seen the movie Anaconda, right?"

"No, I haven't. But I have seen Stuart Little."

Rude's face scrunched up a moment.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. He turned back, his face more serious.

"You're one to talk about being a boy. You're… how much older than me? And I have bigger tits than you."

Raven's lips tightened. Rude smiled, yellowed teeth gleaming, as the music continued to blare, and the harsh light continued to shine on the pair.

"That's right, Miss Itty Bitty Titty Committee, let's go…"

…

Beast Boy finally made it down to the great room, where Starfire was busy making breakfast (with a lot of help from Cyborg). Robin was seated just beside the kitchenette, tired eyes falling warmly on her, as she tried to learn to cook Earth food. He had not grown much in the past years, and was now the shortest of the males at 5'10". His jet black hair was longer, falling about his shoulders a bit, and reminding one of the Nightwing he was to become. He still wore his mask, but today his pale blue eyes were uncovered. Cyborg had not grown at all, and was still as he had been before, though older in the face. At 6 flat, he was now in the middle of the Titans. He had upgraded his mechanical half to automatically cloak him, so it was always a human that you saw when you saw as he did his best to help Starfire, catching things before they hit the floor, turning the food so that it didn't burn, and pulling out bright red hairs from the meal. The most dramatic change in the room ( besides Beast Boy ) was Starfire, who had grown nearly to her full height, at 6'3", and currently towered over the entire team as she floated about grabbing utensils and spices. Beast Boy took a moment to observe the general chaos, then gave a sigh of equal exhaustion and contentment. He took a seat at the counter, and was preparing to bid everyone a good morning, when the shudder hit him again. Hard. His body shook for a split second, as ice flashed in his veins, striking his heart for a split second, and his fingers go those damnable pins and needles. Then he straightened. He was feeling weird again… and suddenly cheeky.

Starfire approached with a questionable looking plate of egg-like goop.

"Friend Beast Boy, I have made you a dish of your eggs of tofu! Friend Cyborg says it is greatly of the improvement!" She looked down a bit. "…And I am sorry I did the forgetting of your not eating of the meat when I made the dish of spaghetti."

Beast Boy took a small bite of the pile of odd food. He chewed for a moment, before spitting it back onto the plate. Starfire suddenly looked very upset. Then he opened his mouth. This wasn't going to be good.

"Man, and I thought women were supposed to be good in the kitchen. Guess I was wrong. I bet you could burn water, Starfire." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and made a face. Robin, who was sitting a few chairs over, looked over quickly, an eyebrow severely raised. Cyborg looked from one person to the next.

*Ohh, BB, you need to shut up, dude.*

Starfire became confused.

"I do not understand. Water boils, does it not?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, inept and stupid. It's a good thing you can fight, Star. I'm not sure what else you'd be good at."

This time Robin rose from his chair.

"That is out of line, Beast Boy." He warned.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Tweety, I was paying attention to this disaster on my plate. Repeat?" he smirked.

"I don't know what has made you upset, but it is out of line to take it out on your teammates."

Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm not upset, I'm only picking. Can't handle it, chicken legs?"  
Robin walked up to his comrade, and Beast Boy stepped forward, so that their feet were nearly touching, Beast Boy looking slightly downward at the now dwarfish Robin.

"Oh, come on now, you're a sparrow not a frog. Let's not jump too quickly."

Robin's brow furrowed.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea, Beast Boy. It is you who needs to back up."

Beast Boy chuckled, his emerald green eyes set onto Robin's pale ones.

"Cyborg," he suddenly said to the side, "Come grab this goose before he figures out just what he's honking at." He grinned, and Cyborg rubbed his forehead.

*Dragging me into this. Dammit, B.*

"Beast Boy, you need to think really hard about what you say."

"If you like her so much, just get her already, would ya? Oh, and Star, when he does finally make a move, try not to break him. Poor Robby here might pull his wishbone."

He turned away, a look of rude joy on his face.

"I wonder if she swallows."

Then he left, leaving a dumbfounded Robin, a confused Starfire, and Cyborg to look at each other in the great room. Then Cyborg fell to the floor, gasping with laughter.

…

Raven and Rude had been tossing insults back and forth for what felt like hours, going on and on while the sun fell further and further in the sky, now in its actual set. Until now, it had been just that, insults. Then Rude went too far.

"Oh yeah? At least I've had practice! You haven't even had a boyfriend, or does storybook Merlin count? Really, not even I'd be duped by paper."

Other than the music, there was a sudden and impalpable silence. Raven's eyes were burning amethysts as she stared and stared. Rude's smile grew less and less sure. Her voice came out as a whisper, barely over the invasive speakers.

"Oh, and I suppose you've forgotten Terra?"

Rude's face grew still.

"Yeah, well—"

"I seem to remember something a little different I guess!" Her face was aflame. Her angry eyes bore into his.

"Because I remember Beast Boy following her around the Tower like a sick puppy with his tongue hanging out!"

The video on the television was cut off, replaced by Terra's face, her yellow hair tossing about in an imaginary wind. They both saw, and the air thickened.

"Practically begging her to walk all over him! YOU know!" He advanced on Rude, who backed away slightly into the furniture.

"You're the one who sent him after her, aren't you? It was all he could do not to dry hump a chair leg, when he had a girl standing right in front of him the whole time!"

This is where the hurt showed on her face. Seeing him run after her, fawning over her, while she was the one sitting in her chair, reading her book, face jammed into its pages so her broken face didn't show. She'd never liked her, and for more reasons than she had ever told her fellow Titans. She hadn't trusted her, true. But more than that…

"Five years I've been here, and you can't even tell me how you feel."

"It wasn't the same…" He tried to interrupt.

"No, it wasn't the same, because I'm real, I'm right here! I've BEEN right here! I've been right here, and you won't tell me how you feel, because I'm realer than she ever was!"

Terra's face shifted in the screen, until it was just as she looked when she had betrayed them. Rude glanced at the screen, real pain sweeping across his face.

"She lied to you; lied to your face, and you loved it!"

She had now turned away from the emotion, and was yelling at the air, at Beast Boy.

"You don't want to try me, because I'm real, I'll tell the truth, and you're scared to death of it!"

He turned back to Rude.

"All you can do is take pictures, make videos, create all these scenarios in his head, because you're such a coward that you'll believe in lies before you'll risk something real!"

Rude's eyes had gone blank, and he sat back in his chair, staring hard at the floor. His hands clasped together, all he could do was open his mouth… and close it.

The music stopped, the light dimmed. Suddenly, the door to the cramped little room opened, revealing the blackness of before. Raven got control of herself again, and her anger subsided, as she cast a bland look in his direction.

"I'm glad of one thing. That a boy such as you had no domain over him."

She stepped through the door, and it slammed shut, sending her aroma—lavender—faintly through the stink. Rude was silent for a long time. Then he grimaced, banging on his speakers until they once again played their terrible symphony.

"Boy? I'm not a fucking boy. I'm a man!"


	9. Long Grass and a Fishing Pole

_New chapter up! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me. However, I wish it did. However, Beast Boy's emotional manifestations are of my design, please treat them as such. I thank you _

Raven flinched at the bright light, squinting her eyes and putting up her hands. The light suddenly faded, and when she opened her eyes, she saw before her a breathtaking sight. The sky was a twilight glow of amber and coral, and light clouds flirted the horizon. She stood atop a hill, which sloped gently into a huge field. Long emerald grasses grew easily up to the knee, bending and rippling in the wind that blew with a gentle intensity. Raven's hair blew into her face, and she brushed it to the side with her fingers, taking in the scenery. What caught her attention the most was a gorgeous lake, the majority of which was hidden by a large aspen tree that blocked her view. She began to walk in its direction, hoping to get a better view. Her foot caught an unseen rock, and she let loose a cry as she tumbled down the hill, the grass whipping past her with faint whispers of surprise.

Near the bottom of the hill, she bumped into something hard, and looked up. Through the canopy of green blades, she saw a face grinning down at her. *_Beast Boy *,_ she thought warmly. *_Or, the next best thing*_

" You alive down there?" came a voice, warm and almost sleepy in tone. Raven propped herself up on her elbow, accepting the hand that was offered her. As she stood to greet this new emotion, she tripped yet again, falling into his chest. She almost felt embarrassed… almost. The green teen grinned.  
"Hello there."  
"Hi." She looked into his face, trying to gauge what emotion he might be. A fresh breeze shifted the world around them, bringing with it a strange smell…  
*_Tofu? *_

It was then that she heard another voice, this one sounding almost exactly like Beast Boy's.  
" It's a stampede! Hahaa!"

From the tall grass sprang another emotion, this one carrying a huge butterfly net. As he swung it back and forth in the grass, up sprang several cubes of tofu, all of which bounced away with a skittering peep.  
"Not so fast!"

He jumped again, planting his net over one of the cubes. Before he could emit a sound of victory, the cube began to drag him across the field, leaving a trail of flattened grass in their wake.

The first emotion laughed, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. Oddly, she didn't mind.  
" Humor! Get over here, we have a visitor!"

His head popped above the green foliage.  
" Is she pretty?"

" Just get over here!"

"Gotcha, Connie!"

Raven's brow furrowed.  
"Connie?"  
He smiled.  
"Contentment. Nice to meet you face to face, Rae."

A slightly roughed up Humor piped up beside her.  
"Me too! Man, you're pretty! I mean, hi!"

Raven smirked and shook his hand.

" Heard from Wiz that you were coming, an' I tried to catch some tofu… but it's harder than it looks."

" I think I've got a better idea." Contentment said. His hand slid down her arm, catching her hand and pulling slightly.

" Let me show you the lake, and give you a look into Beast Boy's mind… and his heart."

…

Beast Boy slammed the door to the upper bathroom with a cackle, looking at himself in the mirror and grinning mischievously at his own face. He finally sighed, sitting down on the counter tapping his legs and thinking of what fun he had had ruffling Robin's neat little feathers.

There suddenly came a knock on the door. Before Beat Boy could answer, he stumbled off the counter. The numbness then came again, pins and needles on his skin. With a cold shiver, he felt a thrill of energy surge in his fingertips, shooting through his body in a chilled rush. And just as soon as it came, it was gone. Beast Boy picked himself up from the ground, smirking slightly at the thought of how completely ridiculous he must have looked. He glanced at the mirror, and laughed aloud at himself. His face had a great red mark on it from striking the floor, and it made him look terrible.

Robin raised his brow at the sudden laughter. Then he raised a hand to knock again. The door opened.  
" Oh Rob! Hey! You shoulda seen my face just now!"

" Beast Boy, we need to talk." Robin said cautiously. He had noticed the green teen's sudden mood changes all day, and he was beginning to worry about his team member.

"Yeah sure. Oh, hey, see this scuff on my face! Heh!"

…

Humor returned to his vegan goose chase, and Contentment pulled Raven gently towards the dark water of the lake, the surface of which was a light show of dancing orbs swimming under the ripples. Raven felt their warmth and smiled, a smile that Contentment returned. Reaching into the boughs of the broad and ancient aspen tree, he pulled out two long poles. Raven smirked.  
"Fishing? I thought you were vegan, BB."  
"You assume there will be fish." Contentment grinned, tossing a pole to her. He sat on the grassy shore, his legs dangling just above the incandescent ripples. He patted the spot next to him. Looking out at the water, Contentment whispered a word.  
"Remember."

The wind went quiet, and the water became as still as glass, its surface a perfect reflection of the twilight sky. The orbs of light shone in every possible hue, from white and blue, to bright green and orange, and back again. They were ever-changing, a breathtaking dance beneath the water as they floated silently in the deep. The sight mesmerized Raven. Contentment gave her a soft smile. There came the distant sound of Humor's cries, a warm reminder of Beast Boy.

Contentment suddenly brought the sinker to his mouth, whispering another word quietly into it, a word that Raven could not hear. She watched as he cast it into the water.

The instant that it hit the water, the lights scattered across the water like so many fish. All but one. One orb remained floating near the bobber, rotating around it slowly. Its color faded into a faint yellow, and it finally bit, latching onto the sinker like a hook and hardly fighting against Contentment's guiding pulls. It flew up from the water, tossing water into their faces. It immediately dispersed into sparks of light, and Contentment's whisper traveled over the lake into Raven's ears.  
"Laughter."

The air shimmered like heat off of the water, and an image began to form just above its glassy surface. It was fuzzy at first, but quickly cleared with a coaxing wave of Contentment's hand.

It was the team, sitting at the local pizza parlor after a difficult mission. Beast Boy had just told a wonderful joke, for almost every face was alight in silent laughter, Cyborg pounding the table inaudibly and Robin trying to keep a straight face. Only Raven's face seemed to show no amusement, though she herself knew that a smile was barely hidden under the surface.

The scene faded slowly, leaving behind the savory scent of warm pepperoni and parmesan.

Raven sighed, turning to Contentment.

" That was wonderful." A smile was on her face.

" Gar has wanted for so long to see that." Contentment replied. His hand grazed her cheek momentarily. Then he pointed to her pole with a smirk.

" You going to try?"


	10. Mirrored Water and Green Arms

Raven raised her pole, looking into the deepness of the lake with profound interest. There was nothing like this in her head…  
Contentment smirked  
"You have to whisper something into it first, or else no thoughts will flock to it. Think of something, Rae."  
The autumnal wind blew softly over the glassy water, creating beautiful ripples the made the glowing orbs dance beneath the surface. Raven sat quietly for a moment, and then whispered softly into the lure, so that the emotion could not hear her. Then with a heave she sent it flying into the water, landing perfectly in the very center of the lake.  
"Good shot. Now to see what you've asked for."  
Once again, the golden orbs began to swirl, and the shimmers flitted over the water like waves of heat. The orbs quickly dispersed like a frightened school of fish, leaving one orb on the lure, rotating slowly about it like it was hypnotized. Its color faded into a reddish purple. Raven's faint whisper was returned across the water.  
"Ah… friendship. A good choice." The emotion smiled. Raven couldn't help but smile back, even when she felt a blush come to her cheeks. She pulled at the glowing memory, and it fought only slightly before flying into the air, once again sending droplets of water in all directions. This time it hovered for just a few seconds before bursting to life, a swirl of colors that eventually solidified into the image Raven had asked for. Raven did not, however, expect this image.  
Playing silently before her was a scene she was very familiar with—Nevermore. And there, body in a shimmering rictus of hysterical laughter, was her—or, more accurately, her Happy side. And there was Beast Boy, looking so obliviously amusing, probably having told an offhand pun, the type of thing that she liked so much… Happy, that is.

Contentment drew himself up, shuffling to his feet with a slight sigh.

"He never really knew who you were before that day. And we never forgot." As the image slowly faded, his eyes remained fixed on that point in the air, where her smile had been.

"Wisdom may keep his records, and Intelligence may recall every fact that Garfield will never remember, but here… here is where we keep the memories of his heart. My brother and I lay claim to the protection of these feelings, however fleeting. They are too few for the boy." He began to walk away, and when Raven shifted as if to follow, he lifted a hand, giving her that one smile that she never seemed to see enough. At that moment, he understood her, every facet, and forgave her all of it.

"Don't get up on my account now. I know you have one more. And you need to be alone. Besides, my brother desperately needs my assistance." He quickened his pace as Humor reappeared, this time with a bag full of small, uproariously resistant cubes. It immediately burst open, freeing the chirpy tofu into the field again, much to Humor's dismay and to Raven's delight. She did not stifle her laugh, and it was the most free she had ever felt outside of Nevermore. Then her eyes fell to the liquid mirror before her, suggestions of light flirting the depths as she stared. She did have one more word. And she was glad she could see it alone. Even amongst his facets, she could not bring herself to fully let go. She whispered. The wind blew the word away, stealing it forever away in the crevices of Beast Boy's mind. And all alone, she let the line fly.

…

"Honestly Beast Boy. I don't usually have trouble out of you. The last time I saw you this moody, we encountered another side of you. I'm sure you remember. Id rather not meet that Beast again."  
"Oh, jeez Robin, chill! I am just fine, pinky promise. I was just, I dunno… feeling a bit spontaneous. And come on, do NOT tell me the others didn't die laughing after I left!" Beast Boy replied, emitting a chortle of his own at the memory. Poor Robin had looked ready to explode!

Robin shook his head.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. Approximately five minutes ago you were disrespectful, derogatory, and blatantly rude. Now you laugh it off. In fact you've been laughing at pretty much everything."

Beast Boy thought that over. He had felt pretty strange all day, what with the shudders and knocking himself around. Wow, he must have been freaking everybody out all day.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be all harsh and stuff, its just been a really weird day for me. Speaking of weird, have you even seen Raven today? Like, at all?" he chuckled.

"Perhaps the Raven has flown the coop. The Poe thing."

Robin rolled his eyes but remained stone faced.

" I actually haven't seen her. Not since she left the roof. Have you gone to check on her?"  
" Nah… I mean, yeah… but not the roof… heh."

Robin's eyebrow rose.

…

The orbs seemed confused. It was as if they did not quite understand Raven's command, and they all swirled slowly about the bait, hesitant and uncertain. Raven thought  
*I must have given them a word Gar doesnt understand... or maybe doesnt feel...*  
Just as she was contemplating pulling the reel back to try again, The orbs meandered away, sinking to the bottom of the lake to sleep. All but a single, pale light, which stayed, swaying and unsure of its choice. But at last it bit, and Raven almost hurriedly reeled it in, as its color shifted, becoming an almost white shade of blue. The word, her word, reached only her ears as it returned to her from the rising orb, its usual spray of water going unnoticed.  
"Love."  
The orb shattered, and a brilliant image hovered over the now darkening surface of the water, too bright to discern but slowly dimming. Raven was afraid of what she'd see. Or perhaps of who she'd see.  
Out of the white came an image that wrenched her heart. There she was, on her bed, crying and shaking as if her world had crumbled. There was no sound, but her head suddenly lifted, her eyes on her door. Without the sound, Raven still heard him in her head.  
"Raven? It's me..."  
Tears welled up in Raven's eyes, and she got to her feet, turning her back on the image and covering her face, making her way towards the hill. Behind her, the silent movie continued to play, and even as she began to run, another Raven threw her arms about Garfield's neck, holding her to him. One Raven flew away as another came to roost, and still the Beast gave her a home in his heart. Contentment had kept his word, and even as she approached he understood, and it was seconds before Raven was once again secure in green arms.  
"I don't know which one you saw, but it must have been hard for the memories to choose. I'm sorry Rae, I know this is hard. But you have to let go of your fear."  
"I can't," She sobbed, and Contentment held her all the tighter.  
"I'm afraid you have no choice. The realm beyond ours is not as kind, and is in fact the darkest corner that borders the psyche. You must walk to that realm with no fear, or the ones inside will tear you apart."


End file.
